


Together

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Holmes's heat comes on unexpectedly
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmellieon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmellieon/gifts).



I followed Holmes as he moved around the crime scene. We were in a secluded part of London, Lestrade watching as Holmes went over the place with his usual eye for detail.

I was feeling a bit wary. Holmes, despite presenting himself as beta to the world, was in truth omega, a fact I'd learned a few months into our cohabitation. While his heats were rare, over the years I'd learned the signs of their oncoming and he'd been displaying a few of them since that morning.

But there was a case to be solved and so here we were, though I found myself glad it was only ourselves and Lestrade. He was an alpha like myself, but he was one I knew we could rely on.

Holmes suddenly straighten and I saw something cross his face. In a moment I was by his side. "You'll have to excuse us, Lestrade," I said quickly.

To his credit, Lestrade simply took a step back as he became aware of Holmes's condition. "I'll fetch you a cab," he said, turning and making himself scarce.

I put my hand on the small of his back. An omega in the open when their heat began could generally find an escort to a safer location without being too afraid of being accosted, but in his case, he also didn't want his second gender to become known.

Lestrade reappeared a few moments later. "Cab's ready," he said.

"We'll call when we can," I said, quickly escorting Holmes towards the street as Lestrade again moved away from us.

Holmes might not have worn my bond, but we both knew the truth of things between us. I got him into the cab without incident and the driver took off. No doubt Lestrade had given him the address.

Leaning close to me, Holmes tucked his head against my shoulder. I knew how vulnerable his heat made him feel. And it increased my own protective instincts. "We'll be home soon," I murmured into his hair, holding him close.

The cab driver came to a halt. "The copper already paid," she said gruffly.

"Thank you," I answered, steering Holmes out and finding we were a few doors down from our actual home. Again it seemed Lestrade was watching out for us. I would have to send the man some fine tobacco or something when all this was over.

It was a short distance to our door, which was good as Holmes was beginning to turn heads. He had his hat pulled low and I quickly got him inside, hoping that nobody would put two and two together.

"We shouldn't have gone," I muttered, helping him up the stairs.

"A bit late for that worry, now," he sighed, opening the door onto our sitting room.

I pulled him close and kissed him gently. "We'll deal with any repercussions when they come. Together, as always."

"I do believe Lestrade had guessed before now. He's not the dimmest man at the yard by any measure."

I led him to his bedroom. "As I said, we'll deal with things as they come."

Holmes nodded and we began quickly undressing. Now that we were home and in our territory, his heat was coming on faster as was my desire to claim.

He got into bed and looked up at me. He was never so vulnerable as at these moments when his second nature overwhelmed him. It was my privilege to take care of him, to protect him, to show him that he was safe with me.

I followed him into bed and kissed him deeply. He moaned and relaxed, breathing in my scent, winding his arms around me.

"I have you," I murmured, pressing into him, knowing he was already slick enough for me.

He was hungry for my touch, for me to fill his need. Taking care of Holmes was always my greatest privilege. I murmured to him as I moved in him, feeling my knot start to grow.

"Please," he whispered; it might as well have been a shout.

I thrust forward hard, filling him completely. He clung to me, head against my shoulder as I turned away, resisting my instinct to bite and claim.

We breathed heavily, bound together. When it was safe to do so, I turned my head and kissed him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

I heard the 'I love you' behind his words. "I am yours," I responded in kind.

He sighed and held me close. There was still another day or so of this, and then we'd have to deal with any questions or rumors, but I knew Lestrade would preserve his secret. For these precious hours, he was mine and I would see to it that his every need was met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theartstudentyouhate for the quick read over


End file.
